


And We're Walking!

by PepperF



Series: Short stuff [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter was instantly suspicious when the new girl slid into the seat opposite him, in the canteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We're Walking!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for annienau08

Walter was instantly suspicious when the new girl slid into the seat opposite him, in the canteen. Oh, sure, she could be just looking for a place to sit (if the room wasn't half empty), or a friendly chat (if he'd ever spoken to her before), but he was fairly sure what this was all about. Once they heard about him, once they'd listened to the gossip or the rumours or the speculation (or the facts), they all came to find him.

"Hi!" she said, quite obnoxiously perky, despite the usual drab and hideously unflattering uniform. "I'm Darla!"

"Yeah," he said, his voice heavy with suspicious enquiry. He knew her name already. He knew every new arrival. It was part of his job.

"I just got here!" She actually tossed her hair over her shoulder, and then tried to look sly. Dear god. "Scuttlebutt tells me that you're the man to speak to."

Walter sighed. Yep. He'd known it. "About what?"

Darla leaned forward, eagerly, and got straight to the point. "What were they like?"

Well. In his heart of hearts, Walter had to admit that he kind of loved this. Because despite all the years, and all the changes, deep down, he knew he could still say that he'd been one of the originals. He'd seen it all, from black holes to alien hordes, bombs and celebrations and mass rescues and funerals. And even though he was merely a securi... an operations tech advisor now, he still knew: _he'd been there._ "Well, when he first arrived, Colonel O'Neill was—"

"Oh, not _them_!" said Darla, waving a hand dismissively. Walter stopped short, and gaped. Darla leaned her chin in her hands, and smiled, her eyes focusing on some distant, dreamy vision. "SG-6," she breathed, reverently.


End file.
